Talk:Maze Voucher 06
Since this voucher seems to be the top option for marble farming at this point, I think we need to get some concrete info on how to maximize and navigate said voucher. From BG Arcanesoul contributed: "The aim of Voucher 06 is to collect the 3 Dynamis items, one from each papetrie scattered throughout the maze, essentially without being detected. The mobs in the maze are too hard to fight and bringing a level 1 person does nothing. What is the light you're talking about at the start? If there is one on the ground that looks like the lycodium flower warp quest, then there will be a temp item in there like a pick axe or some random beastman item that can be turned in to the Goblin for more rewards in your Hoardbox. To start out, I usually talk to the Goblin, and get 3 temp items, which are Sachet of Bugs (Chigoe costume, can still move, 30 secs), a Sachet of Wood (Forcer costume, cannot move, 30 secs), and Eau de Moblin. The Sachet of Bugs will let you pass by the Flans and Dolls (and loose aggro from them if you're being chased by them). This won't fool the Ahrimans or Attajara though. The Sachet of Wood I believe will let you hide from the Ahriman - watchers (but won't hide you if you're spotted by them first) . It won't let you lose aggro from Dolls or Flans either or hide you from the Attajara. Eau de Moblin makes all the mobs calm or something for about 30 seconds so you can run by them, including the Attajara (Terrormonger) I believe. Each item from the papetrie will weigh you down and remove any quickening effect. You can carry as many temp items as you want I think, including the items from all 3 papetries, but you will be weighed down the entire way. Forcers are located around the area which include more Sachet of Bugs and Sachet of Wood. You can also get more from the Goblin at the start when you hand the beastman temp items to him, by talking to him a second time. You can only get the Eau de Moblin once though and you will lose it on death. Addition of runes: Dragon rune appears to add another Attajara to the maze. Amorph adds more flans. Arcana adds more dolls. Demon adds more Ahriman. Stillness seems to make the mobs aggro radius a lot smaller. Shortcut from reading here, seems to bring the papetries closer to the front of the maze, although I'm not positive about this. If you're spotted by any of the mobs, they will attempt to kill you except the Ahriman, which will use a special move and send you to a jail. It's fairly easy to get past the guard though and puts you at the furthest end of the maze from the start." From BG, Gergall contributed: "Shortcut causes one "Rusty Well" and one "Rickety Ladder" to appear somewhere in the maze. There are probably about 8 possible spawn locations for them, and they always seem to be at dead ends. As soon as you find one, you can click on it to instantly transport to the other. You can do this back and forth an unlimited number of times and you can carry items through it. Shortcut is lame when both the ladder and the well spawn on the first map. However, it is really convenient when one is on first map and one is on the second map. Random tips: 1) I like to sub RNG, widescan the Terrormonger, and track it for the entire duration of the run. I always know what direction the terrormonger is in, and can pinpoint its exact location on the map extremely quickly. Edit: I like to tell myself that RNG trait "Alertness" is helping in some way. 2) The goblin digger can be fooled by the Satchet of Wood (should cause it to deaggro), but you can also just use a prism powder as the goblin is the only mob in the maze that is not true sight. The good thing about using invisible is that you can keep moving; satchet of wood costume makes you stand still. Edit: THF main can probably use Hide on the goblin if you aren't doing Amnesiac's Trial" The main info I'm trying to find is how to do get runs down to ~5 min netting ~35 marbles.